ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth/Transcript
(The movie starts at a dark jungle place where it is dark and stormy. It seems to be empty at first, but then we see a mysterious figure running with a magical sword. He runs for 20 seconds, and then stops to lay the sword down and pray) *???: Eclipse has risen again from the banishment... this special sword is the only key to stop him, help the Protectors and most importantly... protect the universe. Until a true hero rises and recruits all Protectors to help him or her to stop him, the G- (Then, a minotaur walks to him and pulls a blade) *???: You really think you can get away with hiding the sword into the world so I wont get my hands on it, didn't you? *???: The sword is the only answer to defeat Eclipse. You will never get it how much hard you try! (He pulls out a rock sword and fights the minotaur) *???: Evil never prevails, Jakso. *Jakso: (chuckles) We'll see about that. (He then slices the person's nose. The figure puts his hands on a now bleeding nose as Jakso attempts to grab the sword, but he uses the magic to make the sword disappear into thin air) *Jakso: ...you sly punk! Fine, you win this time, but when I come back... You will not have a good time. (Leaves) (He gets up and then the camera goes close to his eyes) *???: Until a true hero rises, the God Sword remains disappeared. (Then, the title for the movie comes up, and then as the "Genndy Tartakovsky's" line disappears, we go to a college dorm, and then we see an alarm clock and it rings afterwards) *???: (shouts outside of the dorm) Colin, wake up! The alarm clock is ringng and you're gonna be late! (Colin then wakes up, and then stretches his muscles, cleans himself, and dresses himself) *Colin: Alright. I'm coming Ronald. (sighs) Another long day ahead. I might as well get started. (He then goes out of his dorm as he walks with Ronald) *Ronald: Are you ready for another hard day of college? *Colin: Please don't push it. I'm already exhausted... Did you study for the test? *Ronald: I did study. And so did you, I saw you study real hard. *Colin: Yeah, we're roommates. The Shakespeare test is going to be really hard. *Ronald: Yes it would be. (they walk to class, as the teacher stops them) *Teacher: Why are you dinguses late? *Colin: I... kinda slept late. *Teacher: Slept late? (groans) You never usually wake up that late. Well, find and take your seat so we can start our test. (they do) *Ronald: Moment of truth. Hopefully this one is easy this time. I've been studying for more then a day for this. *Colin: Shh. She's handing us the tests. *Ronald: ...Shit! (Then, the montage starts for one minute where we see Colin working, studying and doing college work all day. Later...) *Colin: Ah... What a long day. *Ronald: Yep! *Colin: I wonder what's next. *Ronald: Who knows? Maybe our teacher might get diarrhea and not have class today. *Colin: (dismayed) ... *Ronald: ...Or constipated. *Colin: Seriously? *Ronald: I speak the truth. *Colin: I doubt about that. *Ronald: Let's head to that restaurant. It's our break day. *Colin: Good idea. Wait... don't we still have class? You were literally just talking about the teacher not being here. *Ronald: Check your watch. *Colin: (looks at his watch) It's still the afternoon. We only have 2 hours left before break time and Break Day. *Ronald: It is? ...crap. *Colin: Yeah, I know... *Ronald: So, uh... Wanna head to a restaurant? After... You know. *Colin: Eh, I guess. I would have to do something anyway. *Ronald: Excellent! We go to the restaurant tonight! *Colin: Cool. (He signs awkwardly as later, we see Colin walking to the restaurant, meeting Ronald) *Ronald: Colin! Knew you would make it! *Colin: Yes. I was pretty hunger for burgers anyway. (Pulls up a menu and reads it) *Ronald: Pretty much. (Does the same) (Then, a teenage girl walks in with her friends, and sees Colin and walks to him) *Abigail: Hey, Colin! Didn't expect you to be here! *Colin: Oh, hey! *Ronald: (notices) What the hell? You know her? *Colin: Yeah, we are pretty close friends... Despite our age odds. *Ronald: Interesting. Wanna join us, "Abeegale"? *Abigail: It's Abigail, and sure. (She sits with Colin) *Abigail: Did anyone hear the rumors of a sword hiding somewhere in this world? *Colin: What? *Abigail: I found this. (Shows Colin a really old paper about the sword) *Colin: What's this? *Abigail: I don't know. It said something about "a true hero would obtain some special sword, it would appear when that hero rises". *Colin: Interesting. *Ronald: Wow... that would be awesome to have my hands on that sword. I could grow abs and all of the chicks would want a bite out of me. *Abigail: Seriously, Ronald? This is a serious discussion! Act like it! *Ronald: Being serious is for losers. (They roll their eyes) *Colin: Getting hands on that sword sounds like a challenge. (Then, a different hooded figure walks in to the restaurant) *Abigail: Who is that? *Colin: No idea. *???: I see you mentioned the sword. *Colin: So? *???: Chosen one... Eclipse is plotting to put an permanent end to our planet. *Random Dude: Who? Get lost, old man. *???: ...you'll figure out when we see each other again. (It disappears) *Abigail: What the heck just happened? *Colin: No idea. *Ronald: It seems some crazy ass old man told Colin some make believe prophecy. (They look at him and nod) *Colin: Maybe you're right... Let's just pretend that never happened. (They nod. Then, they are walking outside of restaurant at night, as Abigail looks at him) *Abigail: Colin, I think we should hang out tomorrow night. *Colin: Where? *Abigail: I don't know. I like the forest, so... go there? *Colin: Sure. *Ronald: What about me? *Abigail: You stay out of this. Its between me and Colin. *Ronald: ...okay then. (Leaves) (Later that night, we see Jakso peeking) *Jakso: So... he thinks it is all a joke? He will find out when the world ends. (Tomorrow morning, we see Colin walking to class) *Teacher: You didn't arrive late this time. Good job. *Colin: Thanks, professor! (Sits down) (He teaches. Later, we then see Colin relaxing on his bed. He sighs and thinks that the hooded creature might be telling the truth. Then, a small rock goes through the window) hits him.) *Colin: Huh? (He walks to see Abigail) *Colin: What the hell? *Abigail: Ready to go? *Colin: Sure, but don't throw rocks at my dorm again. (He gets out and they go out with a montage of them walking with them being chased by some creatures. Soon, they make it.) *Abigail: Well, here we are. (they explore around the forest as Colin takes a deep breath in the woods, and smiles. Abigail then sees a baby Dobhar-Chu. It sees Abigail and walks to her, and then cuddles with her. She smiles.) *Colin: Wow... this place is really beautiful... (then, we see a pack of Velociraptors and some creatures lurking in the bush) *Colin: Abigail we have company. I have no idea what it is but I suppose they bite. (however, they chase the two) *Collin: Not again! *Abigail: Quickly, in that cave! *Collin: What?! *Abigail: Trust me! I mean, where else are we supposed to hide from them? (Runs to the cave) *Colin: Oh, goddammit! (Follows Abigail) (They enter the cave. However, that just made the situation worse as they pant heavily, they see the goblin creatures) *Abigail: Oh no... the Zorguins... (Colin then gets angry) *Colin (angrily, quietly): This is all your fault! We are about to die here! *Abigail (angrily, quietly): Says the one with nerdy glasses and always hangs out with his gross best friend. (they argue, but the Zorguins overhear them) *Colin (quietly): If you didn't ask me to go to this stinkin' forest, then we wouldn't be in this situation! (then, a Zorguin approaches behind him) *Abigail: Um... Colin? *Colin: WHAT?! (she points what's behind him and they gasp, as they run) *Colin: This was a bad idea! (they and the Velociraptors (both themselves and the Zorguins that are riding) chases them. They chase them, with one eventually gives Abigail a minor, but bloody cut) *Abigail: Ow! (growls and throws off the Zorguin at the raptor) (They run continuously, as they jump over a branch in the way) *Colin: Damn branch! (They seem to run away from them, but they stop and get surrounded by the Zorguins and the Velociraptors. Then, the same hooded figure they saw earlier appears and slices one Zorguin in the face, killing it instantly, and blood spews in Abigail) *Abigail: I'm... definitely going to take a shower after this! *Colin: It's you again. *???: I will explain when we get to my hut. Now follow me! (they do as the figure runs and slays the Zorguins and Velociraptors. He stabs one Zorguin in the chest, slices a Velociraptor's head off, slices an another Zorguin in half, impales an another Velociraptor in the head, and other death varieties. Then, they run to a motorcycle.) *Colin: You drive a motorcycle? Cool! (then, they hop in the motorcycle and they drive off from the forest) *Abigail: Are we going home? *???: No... we're going to my hut. I have found the chosen one (looks at Colin) *Colin: Me? *???: Yes, you're the one that we need to defeat the evil, which is... *Abigail: Gap! (They see a ravine, but the figure drives so fast that it magses to jump through the ravine in time) *Colin: Wow... (They then stop at a hut) *Colin: Why are we here? Who are you and should we trust you? *???: The answer is... yes. (unhoods himself) The world is in great danger. (they gasp in fear) *Abigail: Why do you have to look so terrifying?! *Terry: Grugo are known to have terrifying looks. My name is Terry, Riki's assistant. *Colin and Abigail: Riki? *Terry: He is responsible for the God Sword... and me too. We are here because Eclipse is back from his banishment. *Colin: Eclipse? Who is that? *Terry: (sighs) Eclipse is a powerful being that tends to bring our world to darkness. The last Protector, with the help of the Protectors before Protectors, has banished him with the use of the God Sword. (they don't believe him) *Colin: How so? (flashback starts where we see Terry and Riki together with Terry carrying the sword) *Terry (VO): Me and Riki are the only ones that are trusted with the God Sword. (then, the horse runs to the hill, with Terry preparing the sword and Riki preparing bow and arrow. We then see an hand of a villain) *Terry (VO): Together we have tried to stop him. (we then see them wounded) *Terry (VO): But... despite our best efforts, we have failed to defeat him. Maybe due to our old age. So... (we see flashback to Riki sending Terry) *Terry (VO): He sent me to find a true hero worthy enough to stop Eclipse and... I believe I found one. You. (flashback ends) *Abigail: Wow... *Colin: why me? *Terry: My spiritual insticts tells me that you are a grandson of a previous Protector. *Colin: My grandpa... was a protector? *Terry: Yes he was. He was responsible for banishing Eclipse to the light. *Colin: Wow... so, how can I stop that figure? *Terry: We have to go to Riki for this. Follow me. While I know Eclipse is evil, he knows him more than I do. (then, they go to the motorcycle and they drive to Nocturnal Jungle) * Category:Transcripts